


Freckled

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly, it's quick between them, fast and rough and eager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckled

**Author's Note:**

> For Eliza.

Mostly, it's quick between them, fast and rough and eager, love that they've learned to snatch in the intervals between interminable meetings, endless war. Sometimes, though, they have an hour, two, just to themselves, and John likes to stretch them out in care that's slow and thorough, Rodney spread out beneath him, drowsy and loose-limbed, while John explores the back of his left thigh and the curve of his rib-cage, the crook of his elbow and the curve of his ass.

His favourite spot, as always, is right at Rodney's nape, where a scattering of pale-brown freckles mark the junction between neck and broad shoulders. John can spend hours here, where the skin is pale and vulnerable, use tongue and fingertips to make constellations, a road map, signs and symbols written into Rodney's skin, legible only to him. Rodney doesn't make a sound, doesn't object, just lowers his head and lets him. All of John's contact with him is focused, reduced to that tiny patch of skin, to teeth and lips and tongue and breath--and when Rodney shivers beneath him, John shakes, biting down hard.

There will be a bruise there in the morning, John knows, dark against freckles and white skin. He runs the flat of his tongue over the spot, pink tongue sand-paper rough, and Rodney whimpers. John bites again, harder; and Rodney lets him.


End file.
